


Kiss and make up

by ashestoashesfan2012



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoashesfan2012/pseuds/ashestoashesfan2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Gene have been married for two months when they get in fight. Over the fact that Alex goes to Evan for miner stuff that she should have Gene do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and make up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Ashes to Ashes or Life on mars BBC and Kudos dose. I' am not making any money from this story. This is just for fun. This is UN beta'd so all mistakes are mine. Warring cold shower/drink will be need when reading this story. This story is set in 2007.

Gene Hunt had just walked into his new house that he shared with his new wife Alex and his step daughter Molly. He heard movement in the living room he open the door and looked in to see Alex and Evan looking over wall colors in a book. Alex looked up when she heard the door open.  
“Hi Gene” said Alex as she smile at her husband.  
“Hello bolls what is going on here” asked Gene.  
“Evan is helping me pick out a wall color for the living room” said Alex.  
“What why is he helping you this is our home I should be the one helping you” said Gene very pissed off.  
“Gene when I talk about wanting to paint you did not say anything” said Alex who was upset.  
“That is because you never gave me a chance to go out sand help you” said Gene.  
“Well last time I check Gene you said decorating was for poofs” said Alex who was now pissed off at Gene.  
“When it is my own home it is different Alex” said Gene as he looked at Alex.  
“Gene I’m sorry I should have asked if you wanted to this” said Alex as she made to get up.  
“Yes you should have and that is another thing every little miner thing that we have had you have been going to Evan for” said Gene as he walked out of the room and left the house.   
Alex just looked at the door after Gene left not sure on what to do. Evan looked at Alex then got up.  
“Where are you going” asked Alex as she watched Evan get up and go to the door.   
“Am going to go and find Gene and talk to him, he is right Alex you need to stop running to me when you need a little help. Gene is who you need to turn to him now” said Evan as he left.   
Evan found Gene two hours later at Luigi's having a couple of drinks.   
Mind if I sit asked Evan  
Like I could stop you said Gene as he waved his hand to the chair for Evan.  
Evan sat down and order some wine. They both sat and drank for while before started talk to Gene.  
“Gene I just want you to know that am sorry for any trouble I cause you and Alex” said Evan.  
“I know it is just I wish Alex would talk and come to me with miner thing going on in our house” said Gene.  
“Alex has only had me to turn to the last ten years and I told her before I came here that she needs to start turning to you from now on” said Evan  
“I know Evan and I also know that me and her need to have a talk” said Gene as he got up left money on the table for drinks and Evan.  
Back Gene and Alex’s house Alex lying on her side in bed thinking about what happen earlier. And that both Evan and Gene were right and that she needs to start going to Gene now as he was her husband. She was so lost in her thoughts that she did not hear Gene come in the room until she felt the soft caress on her cheek. Alex was turn to see Gene on the bed next to her. 

“Gene I’m so sorry” said Alex.

“I know and am sorry to” said Gene, as he got off the bed and walked to their bedroom door and shut it and locked it. He walks back over to the bed.  
“Well Mrs. Hunt I don’t know about you but I think we should kiss and make up” said Gene   
“I think you are right Mr. Hunt” said Alex.   
Gene took her hands into his; he gently kissed each perfect finger, as he sat on the bed.   
Alex sat up and clutched to sheet to her chest she ran her hands through his hair and cooed soft loving words to him. 

"I love you so much and when I seen that you went to Evan it made me feel like less of a man” said Gene.

“I know you love me and I love you to Gene "Alex whispered, bringing Genes lips to meet hers.   
The love exchanged in the kiss squelched any doubts that either had of what happen earlier went away. When they parted from the kiss, the love in both eyes was unbelievable.   
"Please" Alex cooed as Gene lay down beside her. 

"Bolly" Gene purred as he captured her lips.   
Alex felt like she was in heaven. She slowly removed Gene’s clothes and he did the same to her.   
They climbed beneath the blankets and Gene took Alex into his arms. 

"I promise you this, Alex. I will stay so we can talk things and not just walk out like I did tonight “Gene vowed with a kiss. 

“And I promise to go to you with everything from now and not run to Evan." Alex whispered, as Gene captured her lips again.   
Gene's hand traveled to Alex's breast and his thumb caressed the rapidly hardening bud. Alex gasped into the kiss as Gene caressed her hard nipple. Gene began a slow trail of kisses down Alex's throat, stopping to kiss along her collar bone. He kissed the cleft between Alex's heaving breasts, and then suckled each nipple tenderly.   
"  
“Oh Gene" Alex gasped as Gene's finger slid into her pussy and began stroking her swollen clit. 

Alex ran her hands through Gene’s hair as he continued to suckle each of her nipples. Sensing that she was nearing her peak Gene stopped and pulled his hand away. Confused Alex looked at him with a million questions in her eyes.   
"I want us to peak together my love." Gene whispered as he captured her lips once more. 

Gene took and rolled them over so that Alex was now atop him. Gene could see that Alex was unsure of herself. As she was always the one who was underneath the man before. And this was something that she and Gene have not done yet. 

"You set the pace my love, and I will follow." Gene coaxed. 

Alex smiled and slid carefully back so that Gene's manhood was just at her entrance. Gene tensed up his legs in anticipation of the snugness of the union that he knew always came ever since him and Alex had first made love he loved how tight she was. Inch by maddening inch, Alex eased herself onto Gene’s manhood, amazed at how they were perfectly made for each other. Slowly they both fell into an easy rhythm, Gene meeting each of Alex's thrusts. They matched perfectly in every stroke.   
Soon Alex's thrusts were becoming quicker and quicker. Gene knew she would be peaking soon and could feel himself approaching also. In a blink of an eye Alex's inner muscles tightened on Gene’s manhood as she climaxed. The force of Alex's release dragged Gene over into his own. Exhaustion soon overtook them and Alex rested her head on Gene's sweat drenched, heaving chest. 

"I love you forever and always, my sweet Alex." Gene whispered into her hair. 

"As do I, my sexy manic lion." Alex whispered, drifting off to a blissful sleep. 

Gene moved Alex off him and wrapped his arms around her and soon fell asleep. The next day Alex and Gene had gotten up and went down to the living room to look at paint colors. They found a color that they could agree on and went out to buy it. When they got back home they went and changed into some old clothes and began to paint the living room. They stop throughout the day to eat and to let first coat of paint dry. It was after nine that night when all of the painting was done. They went up to their room to get ready for bed. Once in the room Gene closed and locks the door.   
‘We need to get you out of those dirty clothes, Alex" he said with a grin. 

"I'm sure you'll enjoy that, Gene." 

As he was starting to unbutton her blouse, the phone rang. She rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh. He walked over to the phone that was in the bedroom and switched off the ringer. 

"Hi. This is Hunts," their answering machine announced from down stairs. "We can't come to the phone." 

"Definitely not," he said as he resumed opening her blouse. 

"Just leave a message and we’ll call you back as soon as I can," the machine finished. 

"Which may be quite a while," he added, leaning down to kiss the base of her neck. 

He steered her back toward the bed, hearing only a faint sound of Sam’s voices from the machine. At this point, Gene couldn't care less about Sam calling or what he wanted. He had a beautiful vision in front of him, his lovely wife whom he intended to make love too repeatedly. The passion grew within him as he tossed her blouse away and unfastened her bra. His lips found her freshly exposed nipples, kissing them repeatedly. 

"Oh, Gene," she sighed.   
As he kissed his way down onto her abdomen, his hands found the waistband of her skirt, the fabric falling around her feet with a soft rustle. Her knickers quickly followed, with his hands stroking her legs before coming to rest on her bottom. He kissed her below her navel, and then brushed his lips across her brown curls. 

"Oh, yes," she whispered, a shiver of delight running through her. 

He kissed her abdomen once more, before standing up. Her hands found his belt and started opening his pants she pushed them down. After he had stepped out of his pants, she slides her hand inside his boxers, finding her prize, already hard and bulging with arousal. Her womanhood was warm and wet with anticipation. 

"Alex," he groaned. "Oh, gods I love you so much." 

"I love you to Gene” said Alex.

She hurriedly pulled down his shorts, taking his erection in her hand and licking it repeatedly. His gasps and moans only increased her arousal. Seeing how occupied she was, he managed with fumbling fingers to unbutton his shirt and slide it off. She took his tip in her mouth, sucking on it while rubbing it with her tongue. Each time her lips crossed the edge of his throbbing tip, he felt a sharp sensation run through his entire body. Her free hand slid under his sac, her fingertips stroking him there. 

"Oh, gods!" he moaned. 

She felt him approaching his peak. His breath was coming faster and harder, while his whole body was trembling. She could already taste some of his fluid on her tongue. Pulling back, she ran her tongue slowly along the full length of his hard, warm shaft. His hands stroked across her back as he gasped sharply. She took his member in her mouth once more, sucking hard and stroking it with her tongue. Just then, she felt his body be seized with a sharp spasm.   
He felt the final surge, his muscles beyond his control, driving forward, and the rush of fluid along the full, pulsing length of his shaft. His eyes registered her pulling back as he came, all his senses consumed by the spasm of climax. 

"Bolly," he sighed, his body sagging and spent. 

"You liked that, Gene." 

"Oh, yes." 

He wrapped her in his embrace, pulling her down with him onto the bed. Rolling on top of him, she kissed him deeply, their tongues caressing slowly and repeatedly. His hands slid down across her back, one grasping her bottom, while the other moved back up to her shoulder. Rolling her over, he kissed her lips once more, then slid down to rain soft kisses on her nipples. She gasped softly with delight. Pausing over one breast, he brushed his tongue over the firm tip of her nipple, then pressed his lips to it and sucked. 

"Oh, Gene," she moaned. 

He resumed his downward motion, spreading her legs open and kissing the insides of her thighs. Leaning closer, he brushed his tongue over her soft, moist nether lips, drawing a cry of raw pleasure from her. After one more lick, he pressed his lips over her opening, and slid his tongue inside, quickly finding her swollen jewel. 

"Oh, gods Yes!" she cried, her body trembling as his tongue repeatedly stroked her there. 

Her nerves were just on fire as he mercilessly caressed her pleasure point, his tongue knowing just what she wanted and needed. She slides her hands over the back of his head and into his hair. He probed deeper inside her, setting off fresh spasms of pleasure. She gasped and cried with joy as he swept her higher and higher.   
"Oh, yes oh, Gene Yes!" 

He swept his tongue deep into her once more, stroking the walls of her womanhood, before pulling back to resume caressing her jewel. Her cries were growing more breathless and he could feel her approaching the brink. One longer, lingering stroke of his tongue sent her over the edge into a beautiful orgasm. 

"OH, YES!!!" she cried, her entire body locking up in a massive spasm of purest ecstasy. 

Pausing for a breath, he then moved up over her again, kissing her lips. 

"Alex you are so beautiful," he whispered. "And I love you more than anything." 

She smiled up at him. "I love you so much, Gene." 

He slid off of her, while she then moved up and around on the bed. Moving in beside her, he kissed her lips while brushing a fingertip over her nipple. She moaned with pleasure. Her hand reached down to find his erect member, stroking it repeatedly, while longing to feel it’s warm, throbbing mass deep inside her. She pressed her mouth tightly to his, her tongue sliding deep into him. As her tongue slid back, his followed, probing into her. They finally separated, gasping for breath. He rolled on top of her, looking down at her sparkling brown eyes and the blissful smile on her face. His tip found her opening and he began to slide inside. She gasped with joy as she felt his warm mass spreading her wide as he moved deep into her. 

"Oh, gods that feels so good!" she sighed, embracing him tightly. 

"Oh, yes," he agreed, feeling the bare flesh of his member sliding through her lips into the warm, moist, loving embrace of her womanhood, her inner muscles pulling on him tightly. 

They fell into a slow, easy rhythm, sliding his penis in and out, in and out. He pressed his lips to hers, their tongues caressing passionately. She held him tightly, trying to hold onto his member with each thrust. 

"Oh, yes yes Gene oh, gods Yes!" 

"Alex," he gasped. 

He pulled back a little further, then thrust deep into her. 

"Oh, yes!" she gasped, overwhelmed with pleasure. 

He continued his stronger, harder motion, as their pace grew faster. Swept ever higher, she felt ready to explode, his member plunging and thrusting so deeply and beautifully within her. With his next push, she soared to orgasm. 

"OH, GENE!!" she cried, as her inner muscles clamped down on him sharply. 

He kissed her in between gasps for breath, feeling her clinging to him tightly. With a gentle motion, he resumed his thrusting within her. 

"Oh, yes," she sighed. 

Their pace quickly increased, and he continued his strong, hard thrusts. She gasped and moaned with joy, while his breathing grew faster. 

"Oh, yes," he whispered, before kissing her again. 

His hard, throbbing manhood pushed deep into her yet again, sending waves of pleasure sweeping through her. Their heads touched softly as her eyes met his, their tongues danced together, in between gasps for breath and sighs of purest love and happiness. As their conjoined bodies moved together, they both felt themselves rising toward the peak. He pushed up into her still harder and she gasped with pleasure. 

"Oh, yes. Oh, Gene”

"Alex!" 

His member was pulsing like mad as they thrust together once more. She felt him swelling still larger as he plunged deep into her and his entire body seemed to quiver. At once, she was swept away to the glorious heights of orgasm, crying his name just as she was dimly aware of his warm seed spilling deep inside her womanhood. 

"Oh, Alex," he sighed, as his body went limp, spent from their shared passion. 

"Gene. That was so beautiful," she whispered, her body awash with afterglow and feeling his slowly receding member within. 

He nodded his head, and then kissed her, his body relaxing above her. 

"I love you so much you are the best thing that ever happen to me," said Gene

"And I love you, forever and ever Gene" said Alex

Finally, he slipped himself out of her and rolled off to the side. She immediately rolled over and rested her head on his chest. He absently brushed his fingers through her hair as they lay there, drifting off to sleep. They awoke about forty-five minutes later. She reached up and kissed him. 

"Nothing like a nice day of making our house together into a home, is there, bolly?" 

“Absolutely," she said. 

Her hand slid down and began caressing his penis, which quickly hardened under her touch.   
"There's only one thing that would make this day end good," she whispered. 

"What's that?" 

She suddenly moved astride him.   
“Fuck me again, Gene!" 

With a quick, sure motion, she slid back, impaling herself on his hardness. She groaned with delight as his mass again plunged deep inside her, filling her up. 

"Gene," he gasped, as her womanhood embraced him tightly. 

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his, her hands resting on his shoulders. He slid his hands across her back, while she began a rapid pumping motion, thrusting up and down on his warm, throbbing member.   
"  
So nice," she sighed. 

"Oh, yes," he groaned in agreement. 

As she sat back up, he grasped her breasts, his fingers caressing her erect nipples. She looked down on him with half-closed eyes, gasping for breath. Their minds were still connected, and she could easily read the love and swelling passion within him. Pleasure swept through her in waves, from his fingers on her nipples, and from his bulging manhood plunging deep inside her. He felt her love radiating from her, as their conjoined bodies bounced and thrust together. A smile of purest bliss covered her face. With each movement, he felt her muscles pressing and squeezing his member, flooding him with raw carnal pleasure. Again and again, she pumped up and down on his penis, each motion carrying them both closer to the edge. 

"Oh, yes yes oh, Gene so good oh, yes yes” 

"Alex," he moaned, feeling his body beginning to spasm sharply. 

"OH, YES! YES!!!" she cried, caught up in the throes of climax as he poured himself into her. 

Breathing heavily, she sat in place, still astride his member. He held her with his hands on her ribs, as his own breathing and heartbeat slowed down. 

"That was wonderful," she sighed, lowering herself onto his chest and kissing him. 

"Yes, Bolls Just wonderful," he agreed, folding his arms around her. 

Several minutes later, she slid off him, and kissed him once more. They lay there quietly, simply enjoying each other's presence as they drifted off to sleep   
The end


End file.
